


My Bright Lotus - Kanda Yuu x Reader

by Shirasu22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousins, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Singing, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Allen's cousin comes to town, she's a popular rock star and needs a place to stay for a while as she creates new music for her album coming up. Meeting his friends then brings a possible future love between her and a certain grumpy long haired man.





	1. Chapter 1

"So this I promise you..." You finished singing.

 

You had been on an amazing tour with your band mates, the amazing fans of your band that was called 'Eternal Lotus' screamed, clapped and yelled as loud as they could once you had finished. Your very dream was to be a rock star ever since high school. Sure you and your cousin talked about creating music but he wanted to decide his future on his own.  
That never meant he didn't have a place in your band, there would always be a spot open for him.

 

"Thank you L.A! I love you! This was an amazing experience and I'm so happy to have you all go throughout the tour with me!" You shout into the mic.

 

The crowd once more cheered and clapped as everyone in the Eternal Lotus band stood by one another and took a bow, it truly was an amazing feeling to go on this tour but every rock star and their band needed a small break to create new music before their next one.

 

As things died down and the crowd had left for the night, the band started to carefully pack up their stuff. Loading them into the RV you sighed and smiled as you called your cousin telling him you'd be at his place tomorrow or so roughly around there.

 

"Hey, just called to tell you that I'm on my way to your place. The others will be staying at a summer house for a few months." You said over the phone.  
"Oh that's nice, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" Allen's voice on the phone asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just getting on the RV now and we are heading there." You smiled, stepping on the bus.  
"Alright, since you'll be here a while there's a few people I want you to meet. There good friends of mine." Allen replied.  
"Okay sure...though you will tell them to treat me like a normal person right? I mean...yeah I'm a singer but I still wanna feel normal while I'm staying with you for a few months." You explained.  
"Don't worry I got that covered, see you soon." Allen laughs a bit.  
"See ya later." You smiled.

 

Once you and Allen hung up your phones you sat down on the nice couch in the RV, yeah that's right you were cousins with Allen Walker, and yeah your father was indeed Nea Walker, his twin brother was Mana Walker your uncle.

 

You both grew up together when Allen was adopted and you adored every memory you had with him, when he was introduce into the family about a week after he was adopted you made sure to make him feel welcomed.

 

'Heh...Uncle Mana always used to call us brother and sister instead of cousins due to how close we are...ahh I miss him...' You thought.

 

Your Uncle Mana had passed in a car accident and that scars Allen badly, even though he was your uncle and it hurt so much to lose him you focused on making Allen happy despite the sad time during those days. It is what caused others in the family to comment like how Mana would.

 

Saying you two were more better off being suggested a brother and sister...but anytime someone said that you'd get a sad smile on your face and remember your uncle.

 

Looking out the window silently you soon sighed and leaned back on the small couch, you couldn't wait to see your cousin. First you wanted to have a full week to spend with him and meet his friends to just act normal and rest up, while the others took their own time off and came up with tunes to any music you'd come up with.

 

Yeah...you couldn't wait to see your family again.

 

**Austin, Texas**

 

Allen smiled after he got off the phone with his cousin, it had been nearly a year since he last spoke with her and saw her in person whenever her concerts were on live he'd watch her and be amazed at how talented she was...then again it benefits with a father that was also a singer.

 

"Who was that?" Lenalee asked.  
"My cousin, she's coming to town for a few months." Allen smiled.  
"Your cousin? Wait...didn't you tell her you wanted her to meet us?" Lavi asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure she'll love you guys." Allen nods.  
"Che, just who is this cousin of yours moyashi?" Kanda scoffed.  
"If you must know Bakanda....she's (Y/N) Walker, the lead singer to Eternal Lotus. If you don't believe me then wait until tomorrow to see her." Allen rolled his eyes.

 

Wait what? Was Allen telling the truth? His cousin was THE lead singer to Eternal Lotus? His friends had been fans of hers for years and to be honest Kanda was actually one as well since he was interested in the fact she could switch from English to Japanese really well in her songs.

 

"Wait you mean THE (Y/N) Walker?!" Lenalee asked.  
"Yeah, but she asked if you guys could treat her like a normal person...she's coming tomorrow to stay as she creates music for their new album." Allen chuckles.  
"I'll believe it when I see it moyashi." Kanda sneered.  
"Well you'll feel like a total fool when I prove you that she's really my cousin." Allen glared.  
"Wow...who knew moyashi-chan was family with someone like her." Lavi said amazed.  
"Oh I so can't wait to meet her now! I love her music!" Lenalee smiled.

 

Allen couldn't help but chuckle at his friends who actually believed him and their reaction, looked like they'd be meeting their idol when you would arrive, then again it wasn't like Allen didn't have any of your bands CD's in fact he collected all of them.

 

"Do you know when she'll be here?" Lavi asked.  
"All she said was sometime tomorrow." Allen shrugged.

 

Lenalee jumped around in her seat as she was actually very exited to meet her idol, sure she was a fan but the music Eternal Lotus made was beautiful and amazing. Some of the songs also helped her whenever she felt down and the fact that she might just meet this girl was amazing.

 

Lavi couldn't wait since he didn't know that Allen held this big of a secret and if this was indeed true then holy shit! Allen had a famous cousin and never thought of sharing the secret with him.

 

Kanda? Well...he was not thinking of it as true, anyone could claim to be family with a famous person just to seem awesome and be on a higher level of popularity. Though that didn't mean Kanda wasn't wondering if it was indeed true since just after the phone call he told them.

 

'Not to mention Eternal Lotus tour just ended....' Kanda thought.

 

Nahh...it was all a coincidence right?

 

Shaking his head he just listened to what the others were talking about on how to make the one week for you to be special as they planned out a few places to go so you could rest your voice, and just pretty much feel normal for a change.

 

As the day passed and it was night time Kanda found himself in his room looking through one of the many CD's he had of Eternal Lotus, the main one out of the group had a CD cover with all of the band mates standing together with YOU in the middle and a Lotus flower standing under.

 

Some reason Kanda had been interested in some of the songs due to the fact that Lotus flowers were something Kanda actually knew a lot about and the fact that the lead singer was talented enough to switch from English and Japanese with such ease.

 

Shaking his head he placed the CD on his night stand beside his bed before turning off his room light and headed off to bed, if what the moyashi had said was true then he'd be meeting the girl who was sometimes on the CD covers. And if she was indeed his cousin then he'd have to find someway to get the idiot to not give him a hard time by not believing him.

 

'Che...moyashi will maybe give me that annoying grin of his...' Kanda thought.

 

Scoffing he decided to just worry about that tomorrow and get some sleep, once he laid down on his bed and covered himself with the covers he soon had fallen asleep.

 

**Next Day**

 

After hours of driving in the big RV and heading to the summer house first to drop off the others you had said your goodbyes and promises to create music in the months you'd be staying with your cousin.

 

Once that all was set your bags and some music equipment was loaded and packed you got in the back seat of the rather nice looking black van that your father Nea Walker was driving. Nea was a proud father - he was so proud his daughter had her own dream and followed it and during her time in struggles to make it all work in the end her efforts worked and her dream came true.

 

"Hey dad, how's Allen been?" You asked.  
"Good, he buys all your music whenever a new CD comes out. He even voice to me that he was very excited to see you again." Nea replied.  
"Ahh I can't wait to head home! It's been almost a year that I've been away from Allen and I wanna spend some quality family time with him." You smiled.  
"Well you got a full week before you have to start writing a few new songs, Allen has a few locations for you and his friends to go to in order to have a good time." Nea chuckled.  
"Really? He planed all that?" You asked shocked.  
"Well you and Allen did grow up together soon as he entered the family." Nea said.

 

Your father was right though, knowing that Allen was that excited to have you return for a few months to actually plan out a few places to go to for the week that you'd be completely free was awesome.

 

Man was your cousin thoughtful huh?

 

It took a few more hours just to get to the house, the rather large home that looked nice on the outside but beautiful on the inside. Sure the area was peaceful but you silently worried how you'd be able to sneak around without being recognized...then again you could just bring sunglasses and change your hair style.

 

Would that actually work though....?

 

'I doubt it....' You thought, sighing.

 

As Nea turned into the lot to park the car Allen from inside the house noticed the car pull up from the kitchen window and smiled widely, he put down what he had been doing and rushed out of the front door just as you were getting out of the car.

 

"(Y/N)!" Allen shouts, grinning.  
"Allen!" You shout back smiling as well.

 

Running a small distance the two of you hugged one another, this ended up making your beanie that you put on your head as an attempt to blend in a bit more as a normal person fell off but right now you didn't care you wanted to hug your cousin who you yourself thought of as more of a brother.

 

"Welcome home, (Y/N)...." Allen whispered.  
"I'm back...." You smiled.  
"Not to ruin the family reunion but we need to get her inside before people notice who she is and surround her." Nea chuckled.  
"Oh right! Let's get inside quick then we can think of how to get people not to recognize you all that much." Allen laughed a bit.  
"Yeah, plus I'm a bit tired from the trip here." You sighed.

 

Walking into the house you looked around and smile, the home had not changed a bit when you had left on your first ever tour with your band mates. Nea decided to take everything from the car into the 'guest room' and let you use that.

 

You on the other hand were too busy looking on the photos on the walls and walking down memory lane, most of them were of just you, Allen, Mana and Nea but some were of when you and Allen graduated high school and others when you were leaving for college.

 

"Say...do you still want to meet my friends?" Allen asked.  
"Sure, though can I have a nap first? I don't want to get all sleepy on them and make a fool out of myself." You giggled.  
"Sounds good to me, I can maybe invite them for dinner if Uncle Nea will allow it." Allen suggested.  
"I don't mind those kids coming over, would do (Y/N) good to meet kids her age for once." Nea teased.  
"Oh come on dad! Stop that!" You sighed.

 

Allen and Nea just laughed at your response and you couldn't help but laugh with them. Though soon as your room was all set you said a few more words to Allen and your father then walked up stairs to the room you were gonna use for the few months of being here.

 

Once your head hit the pillow you were pretty much out like a light.

 

Downstairs Nea looked at a picture he always kept despite the horrible past, it was of him, his wife and you. The picture was that of the day you were nothing but a small child a cute one year old girl who looked so much like her mother, both of your parents were passionate about music and Nea knew your mother would be proud to see you have your dream come true.

 

"Our daughter is amazing sweetheart, she has tons of fans and sold many CD's...I just wish you were here to see it all unfold..." Nea muttered.

 

Reason for this was cause your mother had also passed in that car crash along with Mana, it was a moment where both her and Mana were there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Course this lead you to creating some music where they were more on your mother, about your close relationship with her and how much you missed her.

 

Nea knew you still missed her and he did as well, but it wasn't like either of you didn't have anything left of her....Nea still had you and you still had your father and your memories of your mother. Also the special Lotus necklace given to you by her..it was the main reaon the flower was in your band name, she loved the flower and it passed down to you liking it as well.

 

Meanwhile Allen was texting his friends as he sat on his bed in his own room telling them to meet him at his place around 7 to have some dinner and if they had taken the bus then he'd ask his uncle to use the car to drive them back to their homes safely.

 

'She's here! Though since it was a long drive back she's asleep right now so come over for dinner and you can meet her officially!' - Allen

 

'Sure I'll be there! Gramps agreed to letting me go!' - Lavi

 

'Brother was hesitant but when I told him another girl would be there he let up a bit so I'll be able to make it' - Lenalee

 

'Che, do I have to come?...Fine I'll be there.' - Kanda

 

Allen just rolled his eyes at Kanda's reply and grinned afterwards he knew his friends would love you for sure, not just cause you were the lead singer to their favorite bands but because of the nice, kind and caring person you always were.

 

'Hehe...can't wait to prove Kanda wrong.' Allen thought, devious grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

||A/N: Hey guys sorry if this chapter sucks but I tried...plus I apologize for the horrible meeting between reader and Kanda but I hope you guys still like it in the end. If you got a few ideas just leave them in the comments and I'll see what I can do to add it as the story goes on.||

 

 

You woke up to the smell of your fathers cooking you missed his home cooked meals, smiling sleepy you yawned as your hand came up to rub some sleep out of your eyes sighing you grabbed a change of cloths and headed for the shower.

 

On the way there you ran into Allen who was heading out from his room, he just chuckled at the sleepy expression on your face, it made him remember the years he spent living here with you in the past whenever he encountered you in the hallways.

 

'She never changes' Allen thought, with a smile.

 

Once the door to the bathroom closed he could soon hear the shower running and had already walked downstairs, he knew after a good shower you'd wake up more. His uncle was seen cooking some food and later Allen started to help.

 

Meanwhile upstairs it only took you a few minutes for a quick shower and once you stepped out, dried yourself off, got dressed then brushed your now wet long (H/C) hair you used the blow dryer to quickly have your hair dry....don't want to meet new people with wet hair, ugh that'd be a bed first impression huh?

 

After another few minutes passed you pretty much had to brush your hair once more, nodding at your reflection you opened the door but quickly left your towel and cloths from before in the hamper where it would be able to get washed.

 

"Alright...it's close to dinner time so these friends of Allen's should be here soon....wow I'm nervous..." You mumbled.

 

To ease your nervousness you gently gripped the lotus necklace you always wore that was given to you by your mother years ago for your birthday. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath then let it out, doing this always helped you it made you feel as if your mother was still beside you comforting you...and to be honest it always worked.

 

Then again you always did that every single time before a concert would start.

 

Downstairs Allen's friends slowly one by one finally arrived, first it was Lenalee then Lavi and lastly Kanda. Kanda on one hand wondered if what Allen said was truly as he says, rolling his eyes he sat at the table with the others as Nea soon placed all the food on the table.

 

"(Y/N)! Foods ready! Also Allen's friends are here so come meet them!" Nea shouts.  
"Coming dad!" Your voice shouts back.

 

Walking downstairs Allen's friends looked at you with wide eyes, Allen was indeed actually telling the truth his cousin - You the lead singer to Eternal Lotus was actually here. Kanda silently cursed and glared towards Allen who indeed ended up giving him a shit eating grin, Lenalee was exited but held it back....Lavi on the other hand seemed to have 'hearts' in his eyes.

 

'Did I hear a faint 'strike' from him?' You thought.

 

"Um...h-hello.." You spoke up first.  
"Well guys, this is my cousin (Y/N) Walker." Allen introduced you.  
"It's so great to meet you, (Y/N)!" Lenalee smiled.  
"Yeah!" Lavi grins.  
"Che whatever." Kanda grumbled.

 

Raising an eyebrow as you sat down beside Allen you blushed as you took in the sight of the guy, nice long dark blue hair that was held up in a high ponytail, not to mention the dark eyes of his, sure the scowl wasn't really all that great but he did look handsome either way.

 

"The hell you looking at?" Kanda said coldly.

 

Well his cold personality sure changed your view on him now....

 

'He might be handsome but he acts like a total jerk!' You thought.

 

"Your friends aren't that bad, Allen." You spoke to Allen, ignoring Kanda.  
"I'm glad you like them cuz, also tomorrow I got a few places for us to hang out if you'd like!" Allen smiled.  
"I'd be happy to." You smiled.  
"So cool! We'll all show you the cool places here!" Lavi grins.  
"Yeah plus since you have this whole week to spend without being forced to create music maybe one of those days we can have a girls night out?" Lenalee suggested.  
"Sure thing, I'd love that." You replied.

 

Kanda meanwhile was glaring right at your head, you ignored him and talked as if he wasn't there. Che...yeah you were Allen's cousin alright he could tell the 'relationship' between the two of you wouldn't start off as good as it was going for Lavi and Lenalee....

 

And to be frank he didn't care at this point.

 

As everyone soon began to eat their food and chat with one another you were actually having a good time first impressions for Lavi and Lenalee were that they were pretty cool people, well all things considered you had a hunch Allen kindly asked them to act normal around you. In which you were grateful but you still saw the look in their eyes and could tell they were fans.

 

Not that having fans was a bad thing in fact you were all for it, but then again you kind of wanted to have all that fan craziness be on the down-low for when your in current of writing a few songs for a new album.

 

The conversation soon switched over to what to do for tomorrow, the plans were for them to take you to a cafe, hang out there then much later show you some of the new shops that had come around over the years.

 

You were glad that they were willing to show you, the one that you were mainly interest was the sweet shop. Allen mentioned that they sold cakes, cupcakes, chocolate and many others as Kanda heard about that place he scoffed and shook his head.

 

'Huh...so grumpy pants here doesn't like sweets huh?' You thought.

 

Meanwhile with Kanda had silently took a few glances your way, yeah he too was a fan of your music but then again his first impression of you was that you and Allen were obviously family. From your smart come backs to your love for sweets, in his eyes you two seemed to be more like siblings then cousins.

 

'She has the guts to ignore me, heh whatever just cause I like her music doesn't mean I have to like her' Kanda thought.

 

As the plates were soon empty you had helped your father take the plates and pots off the table and into the sink that was already filled with hot soapy water, telling your father it would be fine for you to do the dishes Nea took the chance to drive Allen's friends home as he went with them.

 

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N)!" Lenalee smiled.  
"Yeah cya!" Lavi said.  
"Can't wait for tomorrow, see you all then!" You smiled.

 

After they had left you started on the dishes, doing this made you remember some part of your past when you were a little girl and helped your mother dry the dishes while she washed them.

 

**Flash Back**

 

A women and her little girl were standing by the sink, well the little girl was standing on a chair and helping her mother dry the dishes while she washed them. Both girls held the same (H/C) hair as the little girl looked so much like her mother.

 

Like mother, like daughter.

 

"Mommy when I grow up I wanna be a singer like you and daddy!" Your child voice cheered.  
"You do?" Your mother smiled.  
"Yeah! You and daddy make nice music! I wanna sing as good as you!" You smiled.  
"Then shall I book some singing lessons for you?" Your mother suggested.  
"Yeah please mommy!" You smiled.  
"Alright then, I'll call them tomorrow and set it all up." You mother chuckled.  
"Yay!" You cheered.

 

Your mother laughed as you two finished washing and drying the dishes together, after that she helped you place them away. It was moments like this that your mother was proud - well she was always proud of you.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Smiling at the memory you sighed and wished that your mother was able to be around long enough to see your dream come true, but then again back then you made a promise to your mother that you'd chase your dreams no matter how hard it would be.

 

And in the end your dream came true, your band 'Eternal Lotus' was now one of the popular bands out there, some of those songs were of your mother, your family and other things that happened in your life.

 

Now you wondered what songs would be made for this album this time...

 

**The Next Day**

 

Waking up the next day you smiled to yourself and got dressed, today would be the day where Allen and his friends would take you too their favorite cafe to grab some breakfast and just hang out for a few hours.

 

Brushing your (H/L) (H/C) hair you decided to put it up in a ponytail then clip back your bangs and wear some sunglasses so the sun couldn't get in your eyes, though you knew this might not even hide who you are but it was the best you had thought of for now.

 

Walking out of your room you met up with Allen who was ready, smiling at one another you both walked down the stairs to put your shoes on. On the way to the cafe you kind of worried about Allen's sense of direction since he seemed to still get lost easy.

 

"Umm...where is this cafe at, Allen?" You asked.  
"A few blocks down and across the street." Allen replied.

 

Raising an eyebrow at this you trusted his word on that.....until you ended up getting lost. Allen kind of freaked out that he got lost and you on the other hand was trying not to laugh. Catching this though Allen pouted.

 

"Hey don't laugh!" Allen shouts.  
"Oh come on! Haha! You still get lost! Oh...I missed being here." You laughed.

 

You were glad at least most of the things around here didn't change, as well as Allen. You were glad he didn't change much at all, smiling and shaking your head you used your phone to look for the location of the cafe. Once getting it you grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him there with you.

 

**Meanwhile At The Cafe**

 

"Che, is the moyashi lost?" Kanda scoffed.  
"Hehe...maybe one of us should've picked them up?" Lavi asked.  
"I'm sure (Y/N) will find the place." Lenalee laughed a bit.

 

The three friends were currently waiting for the two cousins as they had already got here a few minutes ago and found a place to sit, Lenalee had looked towards the door and smiled when she saw them finally enter the cafe and waved them over...of course making sure not to yell your name out in case any other fans of yours were around.

 

"Sorry were late...I kind of got us lost." Allen frowned.  
"Hehe it's okay moyashi-chan! You two got here anyways." Lavi grinned.  
"Moyashi?" You asked.  
"Kanda gave him that nickname." Lenalee replied.

 

Allen blushed in embarrassment cause he knew you'd understand it, and you did since you tried once again not to laugh. You tried to hide it behind a hand but it was still heard and once again you and Allen got into a harmless argument.

 

Kanda could only smirk but then frowned shaking his head, just cause you knew the meaning behind 'moyashi' wasn't really anything interesting. The fact you knew Japanese wasn't all that new for someone like him who owned a few CD's of yours and heard your songs many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

After the harmless argument between two cousins and also embarrassing Allen a little bit the group of friends began to speak with you asking some questions to get to know you better as well as keeping the fact that they were huge fans of hers on the down low so you wouldn't be discovered the time at this cafe went rather well.

 

"So...(Y/N) I was wondering...why did you and the others name your band Eternal Lotus?" Lenalee asked.  
"Well, my mom and I always loved the Lotus flowers. So I guess it's from that? But more so on the fact that my mother gave me this Lotus necklace...before she passed." You smiled a bit.  
"Oh I'm sorry! Did I bring up a sad memory?" Lenalee frowned.  
"No not at all, sure it's still hard to speak about her but it is nice to remember her." You smiled.  
"Aunt, (M/N) was a wonderful person. She and Uncle Nea truly loved music and (Y/N) and I seemed to have followed." Allen smiled.  
"That's right, I remember we always made music together. You played piano while I sang." You giggled.  
"Wait! Moyashi-chan played piano?!" Lavi asked.  
"Yeah and he's really good." You nodded.  
"(Y/N)..." Allen sighed.

 

While everyone spoke Kanda stayed silent and just listened in, he didn't really care at this point of course but he knew at one point he would be forced to join the conversation...and he was right.

 

"Hey Kanda?" You asked.  
"Che, what now?" Kanda replied, glaring.  
"What about you? Any questions?" You asked.  
"No." Kanda replied sharply.

 

Allen soon scolded Kanda for treating his cousin so coldly while Lavi and Lenalee just sighed and shook their heads telling you that it was just how Kanda was, and that some day you'd get used to it.

 

Chatting some more you enjoyed the first day you spent with Allen and his friends, they seemed rather amazing despite your odd first meeting with Kanda. Then again there was indeed a question Kanda had been wanting to ask but decided not too due to the fact that the others were around and though he believed that if he asked with them around a certain rabbit and moyashi wouldn't let him live it down.

 

Finally after hours of chatting, laughing and having a good time...well with Kanda scoffing and getting into small arguments with Allen like always the group soon left and walked down the sidewalk to go to their next destination for the rest of the day then have to head home to be ready for their next place to take you.

 

"Where are you guys taking me now?" You asked.  
"Well we heard from Allen you liked the music store, besides it actually had a recent renovation and it looks even bigger and better inside." Lenalee smiled.  
"Wait...you mean that music store we always went to after middle school?!" You smiled.  
"Yup, the one we always hung out and tried to make our own music together." Allen chuckled.  
"Awesome!" You cheered.

 

Looks like this place did change a bit during your time away, smiling you followed them to the store and noticed that even the entrance looked different and even better. Your (E/C) eyes gleamed with interest and excitement.

 

Walking inside the group of friends decided to look around and you found yourself to look through a few CD's alone, this is when Kanda took the chance to ask you that question he wanted to ask for a while now but made it look like he was looking for music instead.

 

"Oi, when did you learn how to speak Japanese so easily? Aren't you from where moyashi is?" Kanda asked.  
"Oh uh...well I guess yeah but you see Allen was adopted by my uncle...but I learned Japanese during high school really." You replied, not sure what to think about this right now.  
"I see." Kanda replied then walked away.

 

You on the other hand was left standing there blinking in confusion, was that really all he wanted to ask? Sighing you shook your head as you remembered Lenalee saying that Kanda would come around to talk to her more sooner or later.

 

'Well we did just meet last night so it's not like I expected him to like me as a friend so quickly.' You thought.

 

Walking over to Allen's side the both of you began to search for a certain band you both always listened to when you both were younger. Meanwhile Lavi grinned as he seemed to have spied on Kanda when he asked you that question though didn't hear much.

 

"So Yuu-chan..what did you ask her?" Lavi asked.  
"Nothing you need to know, and do not call me that!" Kanda growled.  
"Ahh come on Yuu-chan! You didn't ask her anything interesting?" Lavi asked, pouting.  
"Leave me alone." Kanda scoffed.

 

Kanda walked away from Lavi as he silently cursed, he didn't want any of his 'friends' to actually know he was some what interested to know more about you but then again he was a man that couldn't really express his true emotions that good. Sighing he shook his head a bit and knew that slowly he'd try his best to get to know you better.

 

Then again it was more better for him to ask you more questions and hang out with you a bit when the other's were busy....hopefully he wouldn't screw it up.

 

'Wait why am I concerned on screwing up? Che...the big question is, why the hell am I really interested in getting to know her?' Kanda thought.

 

Well you were a good singer, your band was one of his favorites (not that he'd let anyone know) and sure you were attractive but usually he didn't pose as much interest in someone before...but there's also the fact he was somewhat interested in how Lotus flowers were as well.

 

'Ugh...this is to confusing...' Kanda thought.

 

Unknowing to him you were looking at his form with a worried look in your (E/C) eyes.

 

'Kanda...somethings bothering him...' You thought.

 

**Time Skip**

 

Spending the day with Allen and his friends turned out to be really fun with you, though most of the time you'd find yourself talking with Allen, Lavi and Lenalee more. You did try to talk with Kanda but he continued to push you away.

 

To be honest you started to believe it was something to do what he was being bothered by when you first caught that troubled look in his eyes. But you were determined to keep trying to press further into becoming his friend! You wouldn't give up!

 

As you walked down the block back to your home for dinner that your father Nea was currently cooking up you spoke up about your thoughts and worries for Kanda.

 

"You saw a troubled look in his eyes?" Allen asked.  
"Yeah, I wonder if there's anything going on with him." You frowned.  
"Bakanda is always like that." Allen sighed.  
"Really?" You asked.  
"Yeah, try not to take what he says personally...but please try to stay a little bit away from him okay? I can tell your starting to like him." Allen says.  
"W-What?!" You blushed.

 

Allen snickered and shook his head, you on the other hand was embarrassed by that...sure the guy was good looking and his voice was deep...but it wasn't like you started to gain a crush on the dark blue long haired male....

 

....right?!

 

Sighing you just soon had arrived home with Allen and walked inside, the usual happened, eating dinner with your father and cousin as you spoke about the daily events. After that you decided to go up to your room and write a bit of a song.

 

'I know I was given a week but theirs a first part of some lyrics I'd like to write down before they disappear....' You thought.

 

Sitting down on the desk chair you rolled it close to the desk as you grabbed some paper and a pencil and started to write down a few of the lyrics. Just outside your door though Allen saw you already writing down and smiled.

 

'So today's events already helped a bit huh? Well I can't wait to see it..hopefully she'll let me see her music first like we used to do.' Allen thought.

 

With that thought in mind a memory of their past as children resurfaced.

 

**Flash Back**

 

A young boy and girl - Allen and you were in the music room huddled together, smiling as you both stared at the paper you just finished and read it through.

 

"Do you have a tune in mind for this?" You asked.  
"Yeah! I think I do!" Allen smiled.  
"Yay! After were finished we can show mommy, daddy and uncle Mana!" You cheered.  
"I know they will like it!" Allen grins.

 

Nodding at one another the two young children were creating the tune for the music as just outside the door three grown-ups who watched it all through the crack in the door just smiled. So that's what these two were up to?

 

"They both are always in here." Your mother grins.  
"Well it's not a bad thing, they do take after us." Nea chuckles.  
"Maybe we should let them be for now and listen to their song when their done." Mana suggests.

 

Nea and your mother nodded their heads and silently closed the door letting the two kids inside the room have time to themselves to finish their music piece. And when it came time for them to listen to their music their smiles couldn't be washed off.

 

It was both amazing and cute, all three were proud of these two.

 

"Did you like it!" Allen and you asked.  
"We loved it, didn't we dear?" Your mother asked.  
"Yeah, well done." Nea says.  
"Wonderful job you two!" Mana smiles.

 

Allen and you looked at one another and laughed happily.

 

Those days were the most amazing days....

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Smiling sadly he knew that back then when Mana and your mother was alive things were more cheerful, but when they passed things changed. Nea was a bit more closed off and protective of you and him...it was understandable but Allen wondered if Nea would actually allow his 'little girl' date.

 

'Maybe not...but there seem to be a some what attraction between (Y/N) and Kanda...well I'll have to see it all for myself. If he hurt her in the long road then he'll have to deal with me more then he ever has.' Allen thought.

 

Letting you finish your small lyrics to a new song he walked to his room and turned in for the night, meanwhile with you your small lyrics to a new song was all wrote down and soon you became stumped again. Sighing you shook your head and decided that tomorrow would be a better time to think of more.

 

'I wonder what tomorrow events will hold...' You thought.

 

Getting up you changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top, leaving your (H/L) (H/C) hair down you soon got into bed, turned off the light and went straight to sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow when Allen and the others took you both out for another eventful day.


End file.
